1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to camera modules, and particularly, for example, to a camera module having inertial sensing, such as via one or more accelerometers and/or gyroscopes.
2. Related Art
Actuators for use in miniature cameras and other devices are well known. Such actuators typically comprise voice coils that are used to move a lens for focusing, zooming, or optical image stabilization.
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) actuators are also well known. Examples of MEMS actuators include comb drives, scratch drives, and thermal drives. MEMS actuators can be made using integrated circuit (IC) fabrication techniques. MEMS actuators can be used in a variety of applications. For example, MEMS drives can be used move a lens so as to facilitate the focusing of a miniature camera. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide improved MEMS drives for such applications.
Miniature cameras can be used in a variety of different electronic devices. For example, miniature cameras are commonly used in cellular telephones, laptop computers, and surveillance devices and in many other applications. As the size of electronic devices continues to be reduced, the size of miniature cameras that are part of such devices must typically be reduced as well. In light of this, it becomes desirable to provide ways of reducing the size of miniature cameras.
As the size of miniature cameras is reduced, smaller, more delicate components must often be utilized in their construction. Since such consumer products are typically subject to substantial abuse, such as rough handling and dropping, the components of miniature cameras must be protected from the shock that is associated with such abuse.
Additionally, a need exists for providing miniature cameras with additional functionalities, for example, inertial sensing functions useful for, e.g., image stabilization.